


My Warmth

by Silverpelt15



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Admissions, Fever, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Doumeki waited outside in the rain during the hydrangea incident. It's a no wonder he got sick.





	My Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I wrote for a contest a few years ago. Pulled from my fanfiction. These two are too stubborn for their own good
> 
> Unbeta'd

I wasn't surprised when the idiot got sick. Standing in the rain for ten hours, even he had to succumb to the cold.

"The only reason I'm here is as a thanks," I told him, setting a wet cloth over his head.

He smirked a little, his eyes closed. "Whatever, idiot."  
"Who are you calling an idiot!?" He winced a little and I lowered my voice, "Sorry."

He shook his head slowly, "It's fine." He opened those beady eyes and started up at me.

I blinked at him curiously. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" I moved to check his temperature. "I think you're delirious. You're the one who's sick, remember?" He moved his head away from my hand and frowned at me. I sighed. I didn't understand him. I didn't get why he had gotten so worried when I disappeared into the hydrangeas. He shouldn't care so much. "I'm fine," I told him softly. "Get some sleep. . .Idiot."

He sat up a little. Before I could protest, he pulled me against his chest in a tight hug. Now I was really confused, and I could feel my cheeks heating up in a blush. Even I could admit, to myself, that Doumeki was quite appealing physically.

"Doumeki?" I questioned. He let go of me as abruptly as he had hugged me, turning away and lying down again.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I stared at his back before slowly reaching out to touch his shoulder. "It's fine," I said quietly. He turned to look at me. He gently grabbed my arm. I could feel his fever through his hand; his skin was burning. "Lay with me?" he asked.

I was surprised at the request, but moved to comply. Once I was lying next to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest again. I reluctantly lay my head on his chest, over his heart, my hand resting on his shoulder. He took my glasses off and set them aside, causing me to look up at him.

"You're staying the night, right?" I nodded. "Then you won't need those." He lay his head down on the pillow again. My head was now on his arm, looking at him as he looked back.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. "You could have left to get Yuko."

He stared at me, "What if something had happened while I wasn't there?"

I looked away, "Why would you care?"

His warm hand came up to my cheek, making me look at him again, blushing. His usually expressionless stare was replaced with such a heated expression that had nothing to do with the fever he had. He pulled me closer to him, his forehead resting on mine.

"I care," he stated simply. "A lot."

I stared at him in surprise. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

He surprised me again by covering my lips with his own. My eyes slipped closed as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

He pulled away a minute later, "It's not a joke."

I leaned into him, accepting another kiss. I knew I was starting to like the jerk, but I didn't realize that I was starting to like him this much. And he is still a jerk, because he got me sick. An upside to that, though, was that he had to lay with me the whole time I was stuck in bed. He was a jerk, but he was warm, comfortable, and mine.


End file.
